


truth or dare

by philliebf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alcohol, Angst/Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philliebf/pseuds/philliebf
Summary: oneshot... it's 2009 Dan and Phil have gone to a party together and things get interesting when their friends download a new app called "truth, dare or drink"Prompt from anon’s predictive text -  “my first experience with this game and it’s so amazing





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the anon who prompted this didnt mean to write almost 1000 words but i did lol so i hope you eNJOY 
> 
> leave prompts for me to write @ forgetfulassistance.tumblr.com

 

**Truth or Dare**

The air was cool on the balcony unlike the intense heat of his friend Jason’s apartment. Intoxicated voices mixed the hormones of teenagers always made for a sweaty environment. Phil was trying to escape the almost suffocating environment. He had lost Dan hours ago. He was sure the boy he thought so fondly of was off messing with some bird who wouldn’t even give him a second glance in the morning. This infuriated Phil, they hadn’t been friends long, but hundreds of texts and skype calls had to count for something. Dan had just broken up with his girlfriend and now he and Phil were here together. He was certain drunk Dan would be taking the time to rebound. 

Phil was angry he couldn’t tell Dan how he really felt, but he would also have to accept that being bisexual is a curse. It seemed as though all the boys he liked were straight, and all the girls he liked were gay. He wanted so badly for Dan to be at least questioning. When Dan told him he had a girlfriend his heart shattered. He wasn’t going to give up on being friends with him though, he would take what he could get. 

“Hey Phil,” He heard Sophie say while opening the screen door. 

Phil took a large swig of his drink, he was buzzed and that helped the world fade away just a little. He raised his brow at Sophie inviting her to continue. 

“I was looking for you everywhere, a bunch of people left and a few of us are going to hang out and play truth or dare. You in?”

“Truth or Dare? What are we 12?” He laughed, feeling even more cynical than before. 

“Well, Pj and Jason found an app that’s truth, dare or drink,” She elaborated. 

“Well, I have never played it that way that’s for sure. Might as well I guess,” the alcohol in Phil’s system was giving him a boost of confidence. 

They walked into the apartment together and joined about ten other people in the lounge. Phil hadn’t bothered to learn most of their names, He knew Pj, Sophie, Jason, and Dan. Dan had motioned for Phil to come and sit next to him. Sophie sat next to Pj and they opened the app. 

“This is going to be fucking stupid,” Dan whispered to Phil making him laugh.

“The first person to go is the last person who sat down. Sophie!” Pj exclaimed excitedly. 

He pressed the big red button in the center of the screen. The app made a few sounds and then in bold letters it said “ **TRUTH:** Tell everyone about how you lost your V-Card!” 

“Oh! I am not doing that!” Sophie exclaimed. 

Everyone playing began to laugh and complain that she should tell the story. Instead, she took the vodka bottle sitting in the center of the room and took a swig. She scrunched her nose in response to the burning sensation it gave her. 

“Alright, I choose Phil!” she yelled at him. 

The app spun again. “ **DARE:** Take off your shirt for the next round!” it read. 

Without hesitation, he took off the long sleeve shirt he had been wearing. He had been drinking more that night than usual and knew that he would regret it when the buzz wore off. For now, the screams and cheers of his friends were enough to keep him confident. 

“I choose Dan,” He said smiling at the boy next to him. Dan had given him a once over without his shirt on. 

“Well, I’m not doing whatever you did so this should be fun,” He laughed awkwardly.

Pj hit the button again, Phil felt like it was going forever. “ **DARE:** spend seven minutes in heaven with the person to your right.” 

When Dan looked to his right he was looking directly at Phil. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Dan said to him. 

“Wait, what? You’re not going to take a shot?” Phil questioned. 

“No you knob, let's just go chat in Jason’s room. Christ,” He said laughing at Phil. Phil hoped his disappointment wouldn’t be evident on his face. 

They went off to Jason’s room closing and locking the door. 

Dan looked at Phil with an intensity that Phil hadn’t seen before. 

“Can I try something?” He asked edging closer to Phil. 

Phil gave him a nod. Still unsure of the younger boys intentions. 

“Fuck it,” Dan said and he smashed their lips together with need and intensity. 

Phil fell into the kiss with such a desperation he hadn’t known he had inside of him. He was helpless. Everything he wanted and more was coming true. He had never played Truth, Dare or Drink before but he sure as hell was glad he did. 


End file.
